gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:White Walkers
Featured Article :This article was chosen as the Main Page Featured Article from 25 August 2012 to 8 September 2012.--Opark 77 (talk) 08:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Naming It is 'White Walkers' The correct term and the correct spelling is 'White Walkers'. It is spelt that way in the books (where it is an alternate name for the Others, not the wights), in the scripts and on the HBO website. Further attempts to move this to an incorrect location will result in the page being locked.--Werthead 21:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Lost We need a source if we are going to say the name was dropped because of Lost otherwise it is speculation.--Opark 77 06:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Does this count as a source? http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Others#TV_series [[User:TargaryenBlood|'TargaryenBlood ']]Talk 10:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) No. Because, comically they are citing us as their source! We do accept Westeros.org's main site as a news source but not their wiki - we need to use sources that are verifiable and not open to user submission.--Opark 77 23:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :On the one hand, I think we should add a "nowiki" warning to the page so editors will realize not to add the Lost speculation. On the other hand, thanks to the good-for-nothing "Visual" layout, casual editors might not see such a warning, which is only visible in "Source" mode. Well, eternal vigilance.--The Dragon Demands 14:03, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Night, Day, and Twilight The White Walkers do not appear during the day in the series premiere. Its "twilight" out by the time they get to the wildling village. Season 2 finale is more bright, but even then, I'm not sure. In either case, it isn't always "pitch black" when its "not day", i.e. in the twilight hours. Yes, it would be more accurate when its really dark out (the appearance at Craster's Keep)....but really, this invokes similar problems that the adaptation of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King ran into with the Battle of Pelennor Fields: MOST of the battle is supposed to take place during an unnatural darkness as Sauron has blotted out the sun with fumes from Mordor, and the attack is mostly by night. Problem is...while this works in a book...what are you going to do, have a black screen and say "there's a 200,000 strong Orc army out there....but it's night so you can't see it". So I think for the expensive CGI shot of their army, they probably want it bright enough for them to be visible to the audience. Otherwise, I don't see how they appear by "day" in "Winter is Coming", its night.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Ned Stark actually says "the White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years" not "centuries". Old Nan's Story In the books section it is mentioned that one of Old Nan's stories mentions wildlings mating with the White Walkers to produce half-humans, however the story is said to be unsubstantiated. However, given the ending of Oathkeeper is this now proven? While no mating was involved, it would seem that Craster's child and the Night's King may be half-White Walkers, but created through some form of sorcery instead. I was going to make the change, but wanted to get other people's thoughts first. -- Haravikk (talk) 15:21, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Behind the scenes "Only one full version of the redesigned White Walker costume was made by the Season 2 finale, thus the large shot of 10-30 White Walkers in the shot is just one stunt man doubled up many times." This sentence is misleading, a large shot "with about 10 to 30 White Walkers mixed in" is what the studio wanted, but it's not what's in the final version of the episode. The last scene of "Valar Morghulis" only features the one Walker in full costume and one more, wearing a helmet or mask to avoid reusing the same face. -- SaganamiFan (talk) 03:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Powers and Abilities What can they do ? I don't read the books, neither did I watch he first 2 seasons. -- 02:12, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Symbol Per episode 6.5 "The Door", the "symbol" of the White Walkers used as their heraldry will now be the magical symbol of a spiral pattern they use: Specifically, seven "spokes" to the spiral, and "spinning" counter-clockwise. Not sure about colors. Just go with white on black.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:39, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :What is the basis for us calling this their official symbol? They use body parts to make a few different patterns throughout the show... - 09:48, June 22, 2016 (UTC) How many are there? How many White Walkers are left? In S4E4, there are at least 13 present when they accept Craster's Last Son, but in S5E8 there are at least 5 and in S6E5 there are 4. Deathblade 100 (talk) 20:37, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :We do not know. There could be just 4, there could be a hundred, there could be millions of them for all we know. [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk'']]) 12:49, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Fire & Effect on WWs In both the sections for Powers & Abilities and Weaknesses there's a contrast: In Powers/Abilities it says their ability to project cold can snuff out fire. In Weaknesses it says they're destroyed when set on fire. Did someone or all of us mix up Jon Snow's burning of the wight that was waiting for Jeor Mormont with burning a WW? Just askin' friendly-like! Quiscustodiet (talk) 02:48, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :I think it's just a mix-up of Wights. Never seen a White Walker being killed by fire. If their presence can cool fire down, it seems unlikely that fire will be the thing that kills them. SharkyBytesz (talk) 18:21, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Yup, agreed. Did you make the change? Quiscustodiet (talk) 02:04, March 24, 2017 (UTC)